


遇人不淑

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 一个不幸的猫生。mob猫男骑士（职业描写少）
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	遇人不淑

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：强制，凌辱，道具，药物控制（？），失禁

伊·菲尔·提亚从咯人的石地上醒来，不远处的火光照耀下，另外两个人影笼罩住他。  
他的后脑隐隐作痛，不太适应昏暗的光线。伊·菲尔认出背对着他的身影是教会他许多知识并邀请他加入冒险小队的剑术师前辈，另一位则是让他印象不太好的咒术师队友。  
伊·菲尔疑惑地感受着自己。他很确定没有在 先前的战斗中受到足以昏厥的伤害——也许是被没有发现的怪物暗算了。猫魅在心中舒一口气，一定是经验丰富的前辈救了自己，他总是这么让人安心又信服。看来自己作为一名新人冒险者还是有许多要学习的东西。  
伊·菲尔试着坐起来检查自己的装备，前辈贴心地为他换上了粗布衣服，这至少比穿着铁甲睡觉舒服得多。可他的四肢却出乎意料的沉重，仿佛中了麻痹剧毒。  
“前辈……”伊·菲尔清亮中略带沙哑的嗓音响起。他用声音提醒另外两人自己已经醒来。  
魁梧的高地男人转过头来：“菲尔，你醒了？”  
剑术师脸上是熟悉的温和笑容，在阴影中显得有些诡异。  
“是的，只是我的手脚都使不上力气，恐怕是突袭我的怪物有麻痹效果，”猫魅青年吃力地朝向剑术师，懊恼说道，“你们都没事吧？我真是太大意了。”  
“我们都很好。”剑术师微笑着回答，他又偏向咒术师，意有所指，“看来效果还不错。”  
光着上半身的平原男子没有多说什么，起身朝伊·菲尔走来，陷入阴影的刻薄面孔带着让人不安的阴鸷。  
伊·菲尔的心跳莫名加快，不由得用话语来化解这怪异的紧张：“我昏迷了多久？多亏你们照顾我，我想我很快就会有力气了。”  
“是吗？”咒术师的声音很是低沉，他已近到眼前，身材与伊·菲尔想象中的苍白瘦弱完全不同，看起来很注重锻炼。  
猫魅正要回答，却被一股大力掀得翻过身去，无法支撑的他在与身下石板的撞击中一阵胸闷，而下体却涌起一股奇异的感觉，惹出他一声尖叫。  
他的脑中充斥着迷茫，无法理解自己的处境，但尾巴根部的强烈触感却让他清醒过来，狠狠一激灵——只能遮住大腿的衣物下摆被翻开，露出他光洁的下体。  
“你干什么！”  
伊·菲尔来不及仔细思考，又惊又怒又羞又恼。  
“我一直很好奇猫魅族的尾巴。”咒术师的语气中带着探究，手掌力道或轻或重。  
伊·菲尔控制着自己的呼吸，天知道他的尾巴有多敏感。他只觉得在对方毫不客气的揉搓下，自己浑身毛发都要炸开了。  
“够了吧？”猫魅发出低低的咆哮，他对咒术师的观感更差了。  
“不用这么激动，菲尔，他只是好奇。”剑术师开口安慰。他的嗓音带着让人信服的力量，让伊·菲尔不由自主地遵从，可他心头却产生了几分委屈。  
他闷闷不乐地闭上嘴，注意力无法克制地集中在尾巴上。他在男性猫魅中算得上高挑，尾巴又细又长，覆盖着与头发同色的银白短毛。此时尾巴的头部和根部都被人抓在手里，弯曲成一个闭合的椭圆。这感觉糟透了。  
更为过分的是，咒术师的手就着被迫翘起的尾巴根部探向了菊穴。  
伊·菲尔浑身都僵硬了，猛地转头，可他看不到咒术师，只看到朝他微微笑的前辈。他张口，却发现自己发不出声音来。  
他被这该死的法师禁言了！  
不敢置信被喷涌而出的绝望取代。他们都被这混蛋欺骗了！该死！变态！流氓！  
伊·菲尔在心中咒骂，更绝望地发现自己的屁股里显然有什么本不存在的东西，恐怕是咒术师趁着他麻痹昏迷而剑术师不在的时候做的手脚。  
长长的一串串球状物从他的后穴里抽出一半，又被狠狠推进去。伊·菲尔发出无声的尖叫，大脑出现了短暂的空白，难以言说的强烈刺激让他不住地颤抖，逐渐适应了黑暗的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。  
他无力的双腿被打开，沾染上体温的坚硬串珠一下又一下地插进体内，惹出凌乱又急促的喘息。伊·菲尔在混乱的思绪中向神灵祈求，希望剑术师能尽快发现这里的异常，将他解救出来。  
他不断呜咽着，终于冲破了沉默的禁锢：“前、辈、嗯嗯、他…哈、他有问题…啊啊啊——”  
激烈的快感猛地从尾巴根部传来，他猝不及防地放声尖叫，在昏暗的洞穴里隐隐有了回音。猫魅那早有抬头趋势的性器立了起来，被粗糙的布料磨得又痛又痒。他的下巴上满是吞咽不及的口水，沾了些许地上的尘埃。  
总是将自己打理得干净又得体的猫魅顾不上这些，他听见了脚步声。伊·菲尔无法克制的呻吟中带上了喜悦，他继续求救着，向他尊敬的、温和的、宽厚的剑术师前辈。  
伊·菲尔的下巴被一只宽大而粗糙的手掌托起，绷紧的脖子令他呼吸困难。他顺着强健的手臂上移目光，在模糊昏暗的视野中看到了他心心念念的希望，看到映在对方眼里的两簇小小篝火。  
他断断续续地叫着，间杂了剑术师的名字。  
“菲尔，你发情了。”  
他听见熟悉的、温和的带着让人信服力量的声音。伊·菲尔下意识在心中跟读，  
他略微睁大了眼。  
粗大的拇指伸进他的口腔，他下意识地用舌头抵抗，反而像在做某种纠缠。而食指与中指也在这纠缠中混了进来，把他的嘴巴撑得满满的，就像他正在被侵犯的后穴。  
伊·菲尔的思考有些凝滞。  
“需要我为你做些什么？还是说插一插后面就足够了？”剑术师说。他的语气未变，仍是那样温和有礼。  
猫魅的浅色眼珠动了动，看到剑术师下体的鼓包。  
同为男性的伊·菲尔当然很清楚这意味着什么。  
剑术师忽地将菲尔带起，他比菲尔足足高了两个头。如果不是菲尔此刻仍然被麻痹限制着行动，这从旁人来看就是一个普通的拥抱。  
“按照约定，我先来。”咒术师说。他随手将完全抽出的串珠扔在一边，叮叮当当的声响引起了伊·菲尔的注意。  
“当然。”剑术师点头。他有技巧地松手，让猫魅瘫软的双腿跪到地上，自己则面对伊·菲尔靠墙坐下，用膝盖托着他的前胸。  
伊·菲尔眨了眨眼。  
剑术师带着爱怜地抬起年轻骑士的下巴，抹去他脸上的脏污。他微笑说道：“你知道我第一次见到你的时候，想到了什么吗？”  
伊·菲尔迷蒙地看着对方，有些害怕听到答案。  
剑术师接着自己回答：“我想，难得碰上这样一个又天真又好骗的新人冒险者，我可不能愧对自己的指导者资格。”  
“你！”伊·菲尔猛然醒悟，好像第一天认识他。他忽地想起跟着剑术师一起离开时，流沙屋里几位冒险者奇怪的神情；又想起与咒术师初次见面时，那让人不适的讥笑和露骨目光。  
可他明白的太晚了。  
猫魅的下嘴唇被他自己咬得发白。他的思维变成了两半，一半难以接受信任的前辈竟会这样对待自己，一半则疯狂地诅咒着这两个魔鬼。  
令他痛恨的咒术师低笑着拍他的屁股，摸了一把勃起阴茎下的卵蛋。咒术师什么也没说，他却仿佛听见了嘲笑声。  
猫魅很快把幻觉抛到一边，他察觉到被串珠撑大的穴道里伸进了几根冰凉又粗糙的手指，带着不知名的液体往深处搅动。  
伊·菲尔把生平所知的所有脏话骂了出来，奋力扭动着还有知觉的腰，试图躲开凑到臀缝间的灼热硬物——他绝不想被这该死的强奸犯干进屁眼！  
他的抗议很快被镇压了。咒术师捏住了他跟着乱动的两瓣屁股，剑术师则捂住了他的嘴。  
刺入脑海的疼痛让他几乎掉下眼泪，伊·菲尔呜呜叫着，竖瞳狠狠瞪向剑术师。  
“我还是更喜欢你之前的叫声。”来自高地的男人说道。  
咒术师扶着自己的阴茎进入猫魅的后穴。他已经忍耐得够久了——从剑术师将猫魅弄晕、从他们为猫魅一件件脱去装备、从他耐心地开拓疆土、嵌入串珠。咒术师等待的就是这一刻，他要打碎他的信任、践踏他的自尊，让他完完全全的被欲望侵蚀而失去自我。  
这只猫魅怎么可能逃脱的了呢？  
咒术师的嘴皮一动，已是施法完毕。他的左手缠绕着电光，伸向猫魅翘起的前端。  
“！！——”  
伊·菲尔剧烈颤抖起来，双眼无法抑制地上翻。比后面强烈百倍的刺激让他失去了声音。  
咒术师对魔法的控制显然很不错，只有极少量的电流窜入对方的柱身，可本为一体的雷元素互相之间有着强烈的吸引力，咒术师仅是虚握住他颤抖着一跳一跳的肉柱，就能引起极大的酥麻。  
更不要说最为敏感的头部了。  
剑术师不知何时放开了对猫魅的钳制，任由他痉挛着倒在自己的股间。  
伊·菲尔对此毫无所觉。他的所有感官都被下身控制了，难耐又猛烈的冲动让他不顾一切地尖叫、呜咽、呻吟。他的身体被背后的男人冲撞得东倒西歪，一下又一下地让他的脑袋拱向剑术师的腿间。  
那里也翘着一柱灼热的硬物，被猫魅吐出的热气逼得深红。伊·菲尔的泪水与咽不下的口水打湿了剑术师的腿根，他的嘴一张一合，发出近乎娇媚的淫叫，又好像尝试吞吃什么却总是失败的样子。  
咒术师看不到伊·菲尔不堪的模样，不代表剑术师看不到。  
“真是只小馋猫啊。”剑术师不像同伴那样语气总显得嘲讽，他看上去更似一名高尚的骑士，温和、仁爱，所作所为却完全相反。  
他“好心”把自己硬了许久的性器前端递到伊·菲尔嘴边。猫魅柔软的唇瓣便一下一下地擦过铃口，偶尔会张大一些含住头部，又很快退走。  
伊·菲尔已经舒服得忘了愤怒、忘了求饶、忘了这是场不应该发生的可怕事情。  
灼热而坚硬的肉棒不断冲击在他的敏感点上，仿佛身体深处同性器一样过了电，酥酥麻麻的快感从他的尾椎骨攀升至大脑，让猫魅晕晕乎乎的。体内自发蠕动的软肉紧绞着侵略者，主动寻求着被摩擦的快乐，又很快被粗长的性器捣开，深入到最里面。  
“把你的腰下压一些，屁股翘起来，再扭动你的腰，这样你才会更加舒服，也更能取悦人。”  
极近的嗓音带着吐息击中了猫魅敏感的耳尖。伊·菲尔难以运转的大脑只觉得这道声音好熟悉，带着令人信服的力量，让他不由自主地遵从。于是他得到了更为急促也更为大力的冲撞与屁股上的响亮巴掌，还有肉穴里满满的一大股精液。  
咒术师退开的时候，二人相连的地方发出啵的一声，这让对声音颇为敏感的猫魅耳朵下意识抖动起来。他放开了箍在伊·菲尔腰间的手，看对方失去支撑地倒伏在地上，仍高抬着尾巴模拟性交般摆动屁股。  
原本雪白的臀部现在遍布着青黄的掌痕，在火堆的照耀下映成深红。伊·菲尔颤抖着，泛起白沫的湿润穴口一翕一张，小口小口地吐出些粘稠的白液。  
咒术师不由得又在这欠操的屁股拍上几下，缠绕着微弱电流的手掌带来酥酥麻麻的刺激，让本就只差一点点的伊·菲尔彻底射了出来。  
猫魅通红的性器逐渐软下来，搭垂在腿间，头部仍淅淅沥沥地流着淡黄色的水液。  
咒术师哼笑一声，往他微微颤动的臀肉踢上一脚。他踢得并不用力，却刚好让伊·菲尔的脸彻底埋进了剑术师浓密的深色阴毛里。  
剑术师提起伊·菲尔的耳朵，让后者不得不抬起头来。猫魅侧方的银色前发胡乱搭在脸上，他大口大口地呼吸着，目光无神地落在剑术师的性器顶端。  
伊·菲尔开始意识到自己的不对劲。  
他挣扎起来，四肢仅仅恢复了一些力气，只能做出扑腾的动作，而他身后的咒术师已毫不留情地踩在他的背上。闷痛让他不自觉地回想起了某种刺入大脑的痛楚，以及同一时间到来的……快感。  
……  
他的目光有了焦距，越过那让他有些惧怕的东西瞪向剑术师，恨不得现在就抄起武器把他们的老二都切掉再塞进他们的嘴里。  
可他越是显得愤怒，剑术师看上去越是开心。这让伊·菲尔生出些无力感。咒术师已经做了这样的事，那么剑术师呢？他要怎样才能在这种状况下逃跑？  
“接下来我可以独享他吗？”剑术师说道，而他询问的目标显然不会是菲尔。  
“当然。”  
咒术师离开了。  
“菲尔，你想回家吗？”剑术师说。  
伊·菲尔没有理会他，偷偷地积攒力气。  
“你想回家吗？”剑术师重复道。  
猫魅的耳朵一动，目光有了变化。  
剑术师摆出一个“请便”的动作。  
伊·菲尔于是艰难地撑起身，一点一点朝另一个方向爬去。  
  
伊·菲尔打了个冷颤，他已经到了能接触到洞外凉风的位置。  
而他的面前忽然出现了一双闪烁着金属光泽的靴子。在这个阴暗的洞穴里，拥有这双靴子的只会是一个人。  
剑术师抬起钢靴，上面挂着不少浓白，正顺着偏高的鞋跟往下淌。  
“我差点忘记这回事了，”剑术师冷酷地说，“把它舔掉，随地小便，你难道是没教养的野猫吗？”  
猫魅恍惚的神情很快变得极其愤怒，尾巴也竖了起来。可他似乎忘记了自己目前的身体状况，向上挥去的拳头只能让他失去支撑和平衡。  
“看来我应该担负起指导者的责任，把你变成有礼貌的好猫才行。”剑术师扯出一丝笑容。  
伊·菲尔·提亚又回到了原来的地方。


End file.
